Mending
by chrnoskitty
Summary: Dark is a detective who is in charge of capturing a mass murderer When caught, The force not only doubt the murderer’s sanity, but Dark’s as well. In the room of the psychiatrist Will Dark be able to cope with learning more than he should about the murder
1. Prologue:Meeting

**Mending**

**Summary:** Dark is a detective who is in charge of capturing a mass murderer; When caught, The force not only doubt the murderer's sanity, but Dark's as well. In the room of the psychiatrist; Will Dark be able to cope with learning more than he should about the murderer? DarkKrad, Au

Prologue

_It had been raining for the past week; But that didn't throw detective Dark Mousy off his case, he'd recognize his handiwork anywhere_.

_A simple cut downwards directly aligned with the jugular vein, crossed with a horizontal slash across the longs, ensuring that the victim died only of two painful ways: Asphyxiation or blood loss._

Dark sighed, running a hand through his mop of soaked unruly violet hair; This corpse was already more than a day old.

Dark knew the killers' mind far better than anyone else; he had been chasing him his whole life and in turn the serial killer would always call him and tell him the target before he went after them; Be it minutes, hours, or seconds after Dark had received the call he did not know.

"Damn you.", he cursed softly to the sky; whirling around when he heard a soft laugh behind him.

"_Detective Dark Mousy."_, Softly sneered the golden-eyed blonde behind him. Dark gasped, it was him, the killer.

_Krad Hikari._

Wanted for the serial murders of over twenty inoccent civilians.

* * *

**Like it,Hate it? tell me in a review!**


	2. And the fates are rolling

Mending

Chapter 1

_'Oh. My. God.',_ The detective thought as he stared into the killer's golden eyes, not failing to miss the manic gleam to them. Swallowing his fear, Dark frivolessly noted that even though he was the one that was chasing the blonde; This game of 'cat and mouse' was all in the cat's favour.

Reaching for his handcuffs, the amethyst-eyed detective stated in a somewhat imposing tone, (Well, what he hoped was imposing, as his own insides felt like jell-o he hoped that that didn't reflect too much in his voice.), "You're under arrest."

Dark really didn't know what he expected of the homocidal psychopath when he said that (For him to be added to the long list of casualities the blonde had already racked up?), but, what happened, in actuallity, the detective wouldn't have been ready for even if he had the gift of foresight. (Which really isn't a gift; unless you can control it and it shows you only what you want to see, but usually the future is far from ideal-But that's besides the point.)

As those words had beeen recited, Krad smiled, playing with the collar of his shirt-not in a nervous fashion, mind you, but in a 'Well, duh.' kind of way.

_"Really...That's interesting."_, The blonde drawled, attention now drawn to the dirt occupying the crevices between his fingernails.

Dark wasn't exactly sure how to reply to that; But was spared the trouble as the blonde continued his narration, "_...You do know, If I hadn't wanted to be caught, you wouldn't have caught me."_

The detective had been blown away by this revelation; he **wanted** to get caught?

"W-Why?", Dark stammered, not out of fear, but out of surprise. Didn't this guy know that murder was the highest crime punishable by law?

"Boredom.", The blonde simply stated, grinning.

"Boredom!", Dark reiterated; getting more and more irratated by the second by the blondes' indiference to the stiuation.

"Yeah, Boredom... y'see _just_ killing has gotten wearisome...So I decided; Why kill if if it's not fun? The anwser was quite simple: Quit. And that's when the brilliant idea of turning myself in hit- If I do recall it was somewhere around three o'clock in the morning, while I was planning the final kill, quite horrific, wasn't it?- And I can't fight for ever; whatever god there is only knows how I lasted this long, so here I am, turning myself in.", The blonde finished his monologue/speech/telling-you-too-much-information-at-once-thingy, leaving Dark standing there with his mouth slightly open as his brain furiously worked to process the 'information overload' that had just been handed to him. (Krad had lost his attention at the 'Why kill if it's not fun?' part.)

After a few moments, well, more like a few moments, Krad politley tapped(Well, as politkey as one can when thay are quite irked at being ignored) Dark on the shoulder.

That 'prod', (It was far too harsh in Dark's mind to be considered a 'tap'.) brought the detective back from the marsh of confusing information he had been trying to wade through.

"...I may be mistaken, but I beleive this is the part where you say "You have the right to remain silent", but I may be mistaken, it may be the 'stare-with-your-mouth-open-like-a-fish-out-of-waters'-and-let-the-killer-get-away-if-they-so-desire' part.", Krad stated, again giving too much information in too short a time-which basically meant that Dark more than likely wouldn't be able to follow the thread of words.

Unsurprisingly, Dark didn't understand the entire spiel. Surprisingly, he had understood enough to know that Krad had insulted his looks-by comparing them to a fish!

"You _do_ have the right to remain silent; You just choose not to use it.", The violet-haired detective ground out, glaring at the blonde.

Said blonde simply shrugged it off, and for a moment Dark was awed-That had been his most menacing glare-but only for a moment, as he re-realized that he was dealing with a -supposedly- psychotic killer.

* * *

Chrnoskitty: I wanted to make this 1000 words(But as it is the story;s only 665) But it included a lot of detail of a coffee, a couch, and a mudhole-Which was completely and utterly useless to the plot-But at least it'll be updated faster(I hope)

* * *

Reviewer Replies: 

**trapt-time**  
I hope this was longer, gomen nasaii if not. I'm trying to give you more to work with; just my plot bunnies are jumping from DNAngel to FullMetal Alchemist to Elfen Lied(Which I won't do...But That's besides the point), Please review again!

**Hakudoshi-chan**  
Thank you for your review!

* * *

Next Chapter: Coffeesleep. A vague concept? Of course it is! The chapter's not even fleshed out yet! 


	3. And They begin to roll in

Mending

Chapter 2

Cuffing the psychotic-and-overly-cooperative-blonde, Dark led him to the car, "Y'know, These things are rather comfortable.", Krad stated, reffering to the handcuffs that were binding his wrists behind his back.

"Hn.", Dark acknowledged, pushing the blonde psychopath into the back seat of the vehicle, who gracefully fell onto the leather cushions and crossed his legs underneath him.

It was about a two-hour ride to the station, and Dark was bored a half-hour into the ride; He really had no patience, and the silence was bugging him-Normally the people who he was bringing in would be pleasing their innocence and Dark would yell at them, but, then again, this wasn't a normal case, was it? No, it was the case of the infamous murder, and now supposed psycopath, Krad Hikari.

It was quiet, and Dark, no matter how bored he was, wasn't going to interrupt the silence, that was- until some vaguely recognisable metallic object hit him in the head. "Ouch! That hurt!", He said, to no one in particular.

"Heh, Sorry 'bout that. I was aiming for the passengar seat."

"What'd you throw at me anyways?", He might have been a great detective, but he really didn't have any brains without his trusty cup of coffee-if he had just looked in his lap he would have known what the perpetrator was.

"Those cuffs. They were lose. And so, I took them off."

"Oh, That's nice...", Something clicked, "WHAT THE HELL! HOW'D YOU GET THEM OFF?", He yelled, and the brakes on the car screeched as it swerved to the side of the road.

"Skinny wrists, I guess.", The blonde drawled, "I'm not going anywhere anyways. G'night.", and he rolled over and stretched out on the leather seats.

"...Ookay...", And the rest of the ride was quiet until they reached the station.

* * *

Ck: Holy Crap! This chapter is only 309 words! I'm really sorry, but it was necessary to stop it at that point so I could fully flesh out the next chapter, wich will be really soon! I promise!

Reviewer Replies:

**trapt-time :**I'm truly sorry that I don't give you more to think about this chapter, but I hope that you also like the humour bit in this, and glad you like the way I characterised Krad, but I'm sorry, I haven't completely revealed either Dark or Krad's character; that's for a little bit later in the story.

**Hakudoshi-chan :**Yeah, And it gives you more of an idea of how truly psychotic he is, and I did it in the hopes that some people would snort in disbeleif and go "What the Hell!.?", and glad you like it.


End file.
